LUST
by Saniwa
Summary: Echizen is alone in the locker room with a horny buchou. What will happen when Tezuka gives in to his desire? Find out! Prequel to Affection [WARNING: explicit lemon, YAOI] REVISED


**Disclaimer**: If I do own POT; all the bishies will be screwing each other silly instead of playing tennis. 'sigh'

**Summary**: Echizen is alone in a locker room with a horny buchou. What will happen when Tezuka gives in to his desire? Find out!

**Warning**: if you are strongly against YAOI (maleXmale together) or Tezuka have a steamy sex with Ryoma then please don't read it. For the sake of humanity...

**NOTE**: This fic is dedicated to all TezuRyo fans and since not many R fic for TezuRyo then I created one. ENJOY!

* * *

Today was a very hard day for Tezuka since he had to keep his 24/7 stoic façade in front of everyone while still had to watch Seigaku tennis club practice as usual. _Why?_ Because being close to his team members also meant being close to a certain golden eyed tennis prodigy, with the name of Echizen Ryoma (whether he wanted it or not, since he couldn't help himself not to ignore the boy's presence). Which lead to the very thing that made today as one of the worst day of his live, his dream last night. His oh-not-so-innocent dream which involved a bed, a lube, and a kinky sex with the boy, made him have to keep his libido in check. It got even worse when he started imagining the continuation of his dream by the time he saw the boy during practice. 

_…Echizen's small arms wrapped around his neck; the boy's naked lithe body glistening with sweat pressed against Tezuka's as he, with his long fingers, slowly tracing every single curves of the body under him in their afterglow…_

BANG!

BANG!

Tezuka slammed his head to his locker, trying to clear his mind away from any _interesting_ thoughts. He groaned in frustration, 'NO! Stop thinking about it!' He didn't know since when did the boy wonder start affecting him or invading his mind like this. How come he dreamed and imagined such dirty thoughts, with Echizen out of all people. The boy was his kouhai, not too mention his own team member, and he was innocent, 'He's 12 for God sake!' He himself had never thought of anything besides tennis, especially not one like this, so what the heck was wrong with him!

"Buchou…"

Tezuka froze; he knew that voice (a bit too well even). He prayed to all Gods in heaven, hoping that it didn't belong to the one person that he has been thinking of all day long. But again fate was against him today. He turned around and his eyes widened, his breath caught in his throat, and his heart stopped beating. Standing in front of him was Echizen Ryoma, with only a towel wrapped loosely around his waist with the same exact expression he held in Tezuka's dream.

* * *

Echizen was taking a shower when he heard something banged against a metal quite hard. He turned off the shower, listening carefully. He was going to resume his activity when he heard a loud desperate groan. Curious, he decided to check it out; he grabbed his towel and stepped out of the shower room. He was supposed to be the last person in the clubhouse, since Tezuka-buchou dismissed today's practice two hours earlier much to his disappointment. The others were confused, but quickly decided not to question their buchou's decision. The thought of having to run 100 laps around the court was not as appealing as having a short practice. 

When he walked out to the locker hall, clad only in a towel around his waist, he saw Seigaku's forever stoic buchou rested his head against his locker. His eyes were closed and his face looked rather desperate. Echizen almost couldn't believe his eyes that the ice-block could feel depressed too. But then again he mustn't forget that Tezuka was a mere human, despite all his stony expressions and personality. Wanted to know why his buchou was acting like that (since he was indeed care for his teammates but he was just reluctant of showing it blatantly), he called the older boy.

"Buchou…"

What he didn't expect was the captain's obvious shock of seeing him. The always narrowed hazel eyes behind the thin spectacle widened as the owner recognized the person who was calling him. Uh! Oh!

* * *

Tezuka could hear his heart beating fast and in any minute, it would jump out of his chest. His mind was racing as random dirty thoughts appeared uncontrollably, attacking him and weakening the little self-control he had today. 

Echizen's puzzled look was as cute as ever. Droplets of water made his lean body extremely delicious in Tezuka's eyes. He wanted to run his tongue tasting every inch of that white creamy skin. Those big golden eyes were seducing his desire mercilessly. Everything was perfect just like his dream. Finally, he gave in to his desire. He wanted the boy no matter what. Fuck his sanity!

With a few long strides, the captain closed the gap between them. His strong arms lifted the boy easily from the ground and shoved him up against a wall. Caught of guard, Echizen couldn't react at all; he just let out a gasp, shock, but soon he couldn't say anymore since the captain already pressed his lips against his small one firmly. The kiss, his first kiss, their first kiss was passionate and demanding since Tezuka desperately wanted to fulfill his desire and his hunger of the younger boy. With one knee, he parted the boy's leg as one of his hands circled the boy's slim waist and the other one trapped Echizen's both hands above the boy's head while their body and their lips never once parted.

Echizen didn't know what has possessed his calm and levelheaded captain to act like this. He recalled he didn't do anything that offended the older boy. _Why?_ Echizen's eyes widened as one of Tezuka's hand tugged his towel off and dropped it to the floor while still holding him. He didn't know how Tezuka did that, but suddenly Tezuka broke the kiss and started to stare at a fully exposed body in front him. Echizen blushed to the root of his hair under the scrutiny of those hazel eyes which have darkened with lust.

He gulped, "Bu… chou…" He said hoarsely which only turned Tezuka on even more.

Echizen couldn't vocal any more words to stop Tezuka from touching him and exploring him all over with his elegant fingers and his wet tongue. Echizen's breath was getting faster every minute passed. He threw his head back in ecstasy when Tezuka's large hand wrapped around his cock stroking it slowly. A long deep moan escaped his lips when Tezuka squeezing the tip of his cock and circling its head as pre-cum started leaking from it.

"Bu… buchou…" He was confused when suddenly Tezuka's hand left his throbbing cock, only to lower down his pant and reveal his equally hard cock. Echizen couldn't help but staring at the bigger and longer length of his captain. But then Tezuka pressed their groins together wrenching a loud gasp from both of them. Echizen instinctively wrapped his leg around Tezuka's waist as he was squashed in between the wall and Tezuka.

"AAA…" He screamed a little when two fingers teasing his ass hole before pushing in forcing that tight channel to open wider.

"Relax… Relax…" Tezuka's voice sounded strange in his ear.

Echizen squeezed his eyes shut trying to relax, and after a few minutes, there were three fingers stretching him maddeningly.

"Unn…" And when those fingers brushed against something inside him, he moaned loudly, "Aahhh…" He buried his face in Tezuka's shoulder to muffle his moan of pleasure.

Tezuka took this as a cue to withdraw his fingers back. Echizen made a low groan of complain as he was placing his hard cock right in front of Echizen's entrance.

"This is going to hurt!" He warned the smaller boy to relax and only got a nod from Echizen.

Then he entered Echizen slowly. The boy was really tight, "Unn… uhh…" Tezuka couldn't stifle his moan as an incredible tightness engulfed his cock. It made Tezuka almost lost his control not to plunge ahead in one thrust. A small tear escaped Echizen's closed eyes as Tezuka stretching him more and more. He bit the older boy neck and shoulder to muffle his cry from the unbearable pain on his lower part. Once Tezuka was all the way buried inside him, they remained like that for a minute before Tezuka pulling back and thrusting in again. As Tezuka thrusting in and out of him slowly for a few minutes to let the smaller boy to adjust, Echizen felt the pain was getting better.

Suddenly Tezuka thrusting into him HARD and a jolt of extreme pleasure ran through him as he arched his body and rested his head on the wall behind him. He closed his eyes savoring every thrust as Tezuka pulled back and pushed in hitting his prostate over and over again. Seeing Echizen's expression; eyes closed, cheeks flushed red, and mouth hung opened excited him even more as he fucked the boy in more brutal thrusts. It was just like his dream.

Both boys panting hard and moaning continuously; luckily they were alone in the deserted locker room since their lovemaking sounds became louder and louder. Finally Tezuka released Echizen's hand and dropped them into his shoulders as Echizen automatically circled the captain's neck. He was now clung completely to Tezuka as the older boy thrusting faster and harder into his little ass while biting and licking his small neck and leaving hell of hickeys there.

Finally they couldn't hold back anymore; they reached their climax together with Echizen's seed hitting his chest and Tezuka's Seigaku shirt while the captain screamed Echizen's name while thrusting a few times more emptying his seed inside the younger boy's tight channel.

Spent and extremely exhausted; both of them leaning against the wall for support (Echizen still clinging into Tezuka who was standing). A few minutes passed with silence as none of them could utter a single word. And Tezuka was worried now; though the boy didn't complain or say anything to stop him but still, he was now feeling as if he had forced or raped the little boy. He felt very guilty assuming the boy's quietness as a sign of sadness or anger.

"Buchou…" Echizen finally could speak after steadying his breath; Tezuka still resting his head on his shoulder. Echizen let his hands dropped from Tezuka's neck and pushed the other boy back a little bit, forcing Tezuka to look at him in the eye. Tezuka was shocked when he saw Echizen flashed him a smirk like the one in his dream.

"Could you do that again?"

Yes, everything was just exactly the same with his dream…

REVISED: 03/22/2005

* * *

Author's Note: This fic is revised completely by princessugar, my partner in crime for TezuRyo, (love you so much, girl) hugs for her. Thank you. MaY 


End file.
